Señales de amor
by Persei
Summary: AU. NarakuxAome. Siendo despiadado y cruel, piensas que nadie podrá vencerte, nunca metes sentimientos xq sabes que son intensos, si huyes toda la vida de ellos, ¿qué harás cuando lo inevitable te asalte?. ¿Al diablo el amor o tu autocontrol?. R&R.
1. Inicio color tormento

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para este fic sin intención de lucro alguno**

* * *

**Señales de amor**

**Capítulo I**

**Inicio color tormento**

Corría una calurosa noche de verano en las calles de Tokio

La luna se cernía esplendorosa en el firmamento totalmente despejado y adornado por miles de puntos brillantes que se hacían notar en un lento y suave titilar

"Desde mañana asistirás a la preparatoria Juuban, me han dicho que es un buen colegio y además queda muy cerca de tu territorio, sólo debes tener cuidado con que no te descubran" – se escuchó un tono de voz oscuro y algo frío

"Lo sé padre, por cierto ¿qué ha sucedido con aquel tipo llamado Sanosuke?" – preguntó una voz fría y con un deje de crueldad

"Lo mismo de siempre hijo, sabes que ningún tipo que nos haya traicionado vive lo suficiente para gozar de su libertad" – contestó maliciosamente – Por cierto Kaiou, a partir de hoy tu pseudónimo será Naraku…

"Comprendo… padre, con tu permiso, me retiro" – murmuró mientras su padre asentía lentamente

"Kaiou…" – el aludido se detuvo para escuchar – Sabes que confío en ti ¿cierto?... – el chico asintió en medio de la oscuridad – Ten cuidado…

Kaiou continúo con su camino mientras que con un leve "Así lo haré…" daba por terminada una charla de lo más "emocional", que hubiese podido recordar, con su padre

Salió de la habitación y continúo su trayecto en medio de pasillos alumbrados únicamente por los rayos lunares que se filtraban por las rendijas de aire

Mañana comenzaría a vivir una mentira aburrida que sólo podría ser compensada con la muerte o tortura de alguno de sus ayudantes por cometer algún error

Sí, esa era su vida y lo que la hacía tan interesante era que… nunca sabía quién moriría al otro día

Sabía que el hacer daño a las personas no era una manera sana de encontrar a la alegría pero, como su mismo padre le había dicho una vez "Daña antes de ser dañado…"

Eso era lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, él era superior, en todos los sentidos, a cada uno de los empleados de su padre, no le temía a nada, incluso si moría hoy no se pondría de rodillas a suplicar por su vida, después de todo los humanos no iban a existir por siempre

Tampoco había algo de lo que se arrepintiese, ni tampoco se sentía mal al ver la cara de súplica de sus víctimas así fueran hombres o mujeres

En cuanto al corazón… Jamás se había enamorado, no sabía lo que era el significado de la palabra amor, sólo sabía que a su padre lo respetaba y sí, le apreciaba pero por alguna otra persona que no fuera su padre o madre, que había fallecido hacía ya más de 14 años, jamás había sentido lo más parecido al cariño o al afecto

No era porque quisiera aparentar ser el tipo frío que nada le importaba pero que en el fondo tenía un corazón herido, era sólo el simple hecho de que nadie le había herido el corazón, incluso cuando su madre murió, él jamás lloró, y no porque quisiera hacerse el fuerte, sino porque realmente no había motivo para llorar, su madre se había ido pero no del todo, le había dejado muchas cosas buenas y con recordarla sabía que jamás moriría

Si bien, a su madre nunca le pareció que siguiera los pasos de su padre y a él nunca le gustó la idea de vivir en una rutina, conocer a alguien, enamorarse, tener una linda familia y vivir felices hasta la muerte, eso no iba con su personalidad que ya había comenzado a reflejarse a sus escasos 4 años, 2 años después de la muerte de su madre

Desde siempre su vida había sido solitaria, no tenía ningún amigo o ningún compañero y realmente no envidiaba a quienes los tenían, para él la amistad era sólo un medio más fácil de no enfrentar la soledad que el ser humano posee desde que nace

¿Que si era un amargado que hacía sufrir a las personas para mostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer? No, tampoco era eso, era más bien un pasatiempo con el cual "mataba" el tiempo pero tenía otras cosas en la mente, su mayor ambición era el controlar la balanza como debía de ser

Existían los matices en el mal y el bien, pero él se consideraba el gris más puro, después de todo, las personas de su tipo hacían que el humano no conociese la perfección, gracias a personas como él era que los humanos se esforzaban cada día más por obtener esos momentos de bienestar y no se conformaba con lo que tenían, gracias a las personas como él era que el humano jamás se daría por vencido en su búsqueda por el fin perfecto

¿Cómo era esto? Simple, quitaba del camino todo lo que se acercase a la felicidad o tristeza eterna y, sobre todo, a los inútiles que veían la vida pasar sin hacer nada porque el otro día fuera distinto, de esas personas que esperaban que la vida les trajera las cosas

Había oído una vez decir a una persona _"La_ _vida te abre y te cierra oportunidades, tú decides si las tomas o no",_ no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa frase, siempre valía la pena arriesgarse, mejor que quedarte con la duda de _"Qué hubiera pasado si…"_

Cierto era que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera, y ese era el chiste, intentarlo y no conformarte con lo que tienes

Aunque muchos de los que pasaban por el camino del intento terminaban sin controlar de la manera correcta sus ambiciones y, por ende, destruían todo lo forjado

Él estaba de acuerdo con la frase que decía _"El fin justifica los medios…"_ Debía ser así, de nada te servía hacerla de valiente actuando impulsivamente si podías tomarte 5 minutos para pensar con la cabeza fría; el coraje y la ira nunca son buenos consejeros y él detestaba que algo pudiera descontrolar a sus emociones

Giró la perilla de la puerta que tenía enfrente, se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la ventana para abrirla ligeramente, dejando que los rayos de la luna alumbrasen un poco más aquella habitación

"Sólo por hoy dormiré aquí…" - susurró a la nada para quitarse los zapatos y su demás ropa, quedando solo en boxers y meterse dentro de las ligeras sabanas cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, la brisa fresca de un día soleado mejoraba sin duda el día más esperado de todo el verano para los jóvenes 

En una habitación de un templo, los rayos del sol daban de lleno contra el rostro angelical de una chica, causando que ésta se envolviese dentro de sus sábanas impidiendo así que el sol le siguiese molestando

El sonido del despertador hizo que 5 segundos después de haberlo apagado, se levantase de un brinco de su cama

"¡AY NO! YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!" – exclamó con un tono lastimero mientras jalaba sus toallas y se metía en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo – Maldito despertador! Se me olvidó programarlo para las 6:30! Ahora son las 7:00 y tengo 45 minutos para llegar a tiempo

"¡Aome! Hija ¿qué quieres de desayunar?" – exclamaba la voz de su madre apenas oyéndose dentro de la ducha

"¡Lo que sea mamá!" – exclamaba en contestación mientras enjabonaba su cabello – Esto no es una buena señal, apuesto a que este día será de lo peor ¡ay buaaa! No termino y ya deben de ser las 7:20

Terminó de bañarse saliendo del baño con una bata puesta y una toalla enredada en su cabello para secarlo rápidamente

"Mi uniforme ¿dónde está mi uniforme?" – decía mientras comenzaba a sacar todas sus ropas del clóset – ¡Mamá¿No recuerdas dónde puse mi uniforme? – exclamó de nuevo mientras se abría la puerta, revelando la silueta de su mamá

"Te lo traje esta mañana y lo puse colgado en la puerta de tu clóset" – dijo tranquilamente su madre mientras ponía la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche de la chica

"¡Ay mamá! Bueno, muchas gracias por el desayuno, ahora me tengo que vestir" – dijo empujando a su madre fuera de la habitación

"¡Ay Kami qué horror!" – exclamaba una y otra vez mientras se ponía el uniforme, secaba su cabello y comía con gran rapidez – ¡AHHHH¡ Son las 7:30 ¡No voy a llegar!

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para quedar en menos de tres segundos en el umbral de ésta

"¡Mamá ya me voy¡Trataré de llegar temprano!" – gritó mientras salía a toda prisa de su casa

"¡Que tengas un buen día hija!" – exclamaba su madre desde la puerta mientras veía como su hija se alejaba para iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida, y quizá la más difícil… la preparatoria…

* * *

El viento golpeaba sus facciones tan angelicales y simpáticas mientras corría a través de las calles 

¡Se le había hecho tarde para su primer día de clases en la preparatoria! Eso si ya era el colmo, apenas y podría llegar a tiempo para tomar su nuevo lugar

"¡Ay Kami esto sólo me puedo pasar a mí! Siempre se me hace tarde para to…" - algo la hizo callar a la vez que de un golpe sordo caían los libros que llevaba en la mano junto con la mochila que caía a un lado de ella – ¡Ayyy¡Me dolió! – exclamó sobando su parte trasera – ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

"Tú eres la que no ve por donde va cuando corres" – le espetó entregándole los libros que habían caído de sus manos

"Mira no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo" – tomó su mochila, acomodando bien sus cosas – Gracias por darme mis libros – dijo para volver a salir corriendo del lugar

"Que molesta es esa chica, grita demasiado" – murmuró con fastidio mientras retomaba su paso por el mismo camino del de la joven

Alzó su mano izquierda mientras un brillante reloj Rolex le marcaba que ya eran las 7:40

Decidió que aún había tiempo suficiente y continúo con el mismo paso calmado

* * *

Había llegado por fin a las instalaciones de la escuela y ahora caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en lo ocurrido instantes antes 

Ese chico con el que había tropezado había hecho que algo dentro de sí sintiese temor, jamás había conocido a algún chico que le hubiese causado alguna sensación similar, ni siquiera el hermano de Inu Yasha la había hecho querer correr al sentir su mirada fría y dorada sobre ella

Suspiró largamente

"Inu Yasha…" – era lo que pasaba ahora por su mente

Él era el chico más guapo de todo el colegio después de su hermano (N/A: Gomen chicas pero Sessh es el más guapo de todos para mí XD), era un excelente jugador de basket ball y tenía un carácter, aunque algo reservado para algunos, bastante simpático hacia los demás

El chico perfecto en pocas palabras, solo que había un pequeño gran problema ese chico perfecto tenía a la novia perfecta, su nombre era Kikyo Haganashi

Ella a diferencia de él, tenía un carácter coqueto pero a la vez amigable, parecía ser una chica sencilla y era bastante inteligente además de que era bastante popular y pertenecía al equipo de porristas del colegio

Sus dos amigas siempre le habían dicho que, si no fuera por la expresión del rostro, ambas serían gemelas

"¡Aome!" – gritaron al mismo tiempo un par de chicas que corrían rápidamente dándole alcance

"¡Hola chicas!" – exclamó deteniéndose, lo había logrado, había llegado un minuto antes del toque

"Vaya, es todo un logro el que este día hayas llegado un minuto y no 30 segundos antes del toque de inicio" – le dijo una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura agarrado en una coleta

"Sango tiene razón ¿será que irá a llover hoy?" – decía otra chica de cabello rizado en color negro azulado

"Ja ja ja" – rió en forma sarcástica – Muy graciosas, ahora ¿podemos entrar al salón?

"Ya no te enojes, era sólo una pequeña broma" – dijo Sango palmeándole afectuosamente la espalda

"¡Aome¿Qué te pasó que vienes con la falda manchada de tierra? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro azulado

"Ahh bueno es que en el camino venía corriendo porque se me había hecho tarde y choque contra un chico, del impacto me caí en plena calle y por eso vengo así" – dijo sacudiendo su falda

"¿Y era guapo al menos?" – preguntó Sango picadamente

"Más bien era del tipo de chico que da miedo, sus ojos… no sé, hay algo en ellos que me hizo pensar en… bueno algo parecido a la maldad" – dijo pensativamente mientras sus dos amigas intercambiaban miradas de complicidad – Su tono… era bastante frío pero… me parece un chico de misterios…

"Uhm… ¿Aome…?" – medio preguntó la otra

"¿Qué Saku?" – respondió aún pensativa

"¿No será que ese chico te gustó?" – preguntó Sango

"¡NO CLARO QUE NO! El chico era atractivo pero…" - titubeó

"¡Reconoces que era guapo!" – dijeron ambas al unísono haciendo que Aome se sonrojará por completo

"¡NO TAMPOCO! Es sólo que… no sé, ese chico tiene algo que da escalofríos" – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar para entrar a su salón

"Bueno dejando a un lado el tema ¿qué tal te fue este verano Saku?" – preguntó Sango

"Nada fuera de lo normal, pase las vacaciones en Hong Kong junto con mis padres y demás familia" – dijo con alegría mientras Sango se ponía en medio de las dos chicas pasando sus dos brazos por los hombros de éstas

"¿A ti qué tal Aome?" – preguntó Saku

"Pues lo mismo que tú, pasar las vacaciones con mi familia y pasear de vez en cuando" – dijo sonriendo – Sango ¿tu qué hiciste en el verano?

"Mmm… veamos, escuchar música, salir al cine, aburrirme, practicar artes marciales, aburrirmey creo que eso es todo" – dijo mientras el timbre de inicio de clases comenzaba a sonar en todo el colegio al mismo tiempo que éstas entraban al salón

Saku se sentó junto a la ventana, Aome en la silla siguiente y Sango después de Aome, ambas quedando en línea horizontal de frente al pizarrón

"¡Por cierto Aome, me enteré de que Inu Yasha fue cambiado a nuestro salón!" – exclamó Sango alegre viendo como Aome se sonrojaba al extremo – No debe tardar en llegar, de hecho, creo que no eres la única que este año llegará tarde

Ante lo dicho la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un agitado muchacho de piel trigueña, ojos ambarinos y cabello negro azabache

"¡Inu Yasha¡Siéntate por aquí!" – exclamó Sango de repente guiñándole un ojo mientras el chico avanzaba al lugar que se encontraba detrás de Aome

"Saku…" - murmuró Aome en un estado de mitad sorpresa y mitad vergüenza

"Dime…" - contestó esta con una sonrisa pícara

"Recuérdame matar a Sango después…" - dijo para después quedar en estado de shock

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando esta vez, al profesor de civismo

"Muy buenos días jóvenes" – dijo un hombre de cabello corto color castaño y ojos en un tono azulado – SoyHamasaki Eiri, su nuevo profesor de Cívica y Ética

"Buenos días profesor Eiri-san" – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Antes de iniciar la clase y, por ende el nuevo semestre, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero de clases, él viene de la secundaria Tomoeda, su nombre es Kinomoto Kaiou…" - señaló la voz del profesor mientras un chico de porte misterioso y atractivo entraba al salón

Sus cabellos eran en un negro azabache tan oscuro como la noche misma en un corte bastante moderno (N/A: Imagínenlo con el corte de cabello deYuki) y algunos cuantos mechones caían graciosamente sobre sus facciones varoniles, sus ojos eran de un color marrón que daba la impresión de a veces cambiar a un tono rojo óxido, su tono de piel era pálida pero no al extremo de parecer enfermo

Sus facciones eran atractivas y poseía una mirada que soltaba aires de misterio y a la vez de algo más que daba escalofríos

Todo en conjunto hacía que sólo una palabra pudiese describirlo… el misterio…

"Es… él…" - murmuró Aome sorprendida mientras toda la clase comentaba acerca de la aparición de este nuevo chico

"Tiene 16 años y espero sean amigables con él…" - dijo el profesor ante la expectación de sus alumnos

Una primera vista no había terminado de la mejor manera, entonces… una segunda ocasión… podría ser que la vida quisiese que todo fuera diferente?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

__Hola de nuevo a todas! Antes de entrar a clases, he decidido subir este fic que tenía planeado hace tiempo n.nU No prometo mucha rapidez u.u sin embargo, trtaré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con mi segundo NarakuxAome n.n. _

_Hay una aclaración que debo hacer, una de las cosas que he modificado es el nombre de Naraku, siendo una persona común y corriente se llama Kaiou._

_Para todas aquellas que siguen "La mejor de las venganzas" e "Ironía" no demoraré mucho en mi próxima actualización, haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

_Sin más me despido, esperando que mañana lunes no me pase lo mismo que a Aome n.nU _

_Gracias por leer este fic con el cual celebraré un maravilloso año en fanfiction y espero comience a ser de vuestro agrado_

_Las quiere_

_Arashi Eiri._


	2. Sueños quemados

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**Señales de amor**

**Capítulo II**

**Sueños quemados**

Las clases habían transcurrido con la misma monotonía de siempre y ahora se encontraba recargada cómodamente contra el árbol del patio trasero de la escuela.

Cierto era que el tener a Inu Yasha cerca la ponía con los nervios de punta, pero nadie podía culparla por ello, después de todo, Inu Yasha era Inu Yasha, y también estaba el otro chico, Kinomoto Kaiou¡qué chico tan extraño!

En todo lo que llevaban de clases, no había cruzado más de una palabra con los demás alumnos, inclusive con el profesor. Parecía estar tan ajeno a todo.

Suspiró pesadamente, en definitiva estaba segura de que ese año no se iba a caracterizar precisamente por lo tranquilo del asunto, presentía que muchos problemitas se avecinaban…

- ¡Aome! – gritaba Sango corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban seguida de Saku

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ligeramente alarmada una vez que éstas llegaron

- Ah que no sabes lo que pasó – murmuró respirando entrecortadamente, Aome negó – Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha pelearon y ahora los dos se encuentran en la oficina del director

- ¿Y ahora por qué? –

- Todo parece ser que Inu Yasha encontró a Kikyo y a Sesshoumaru besándose – dijo Sango, Aome volteó a ver a Saku y ésta asintió

- ¿Crees que los expulsen? – preguntó completamente horrorizada ante la idea de que pudieran sacar su "lindo" Inu Yasha de la escuela

- Quién sabe¿vamos a ver? –

- ¿Y con qué pretexto? Dentro de 5 minutos el receso acabará, no le veo caso a exhibirnos como chismosas espiando por ahí conversaciones ajenas –

- ¡Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo – dijo Sango con tono de dolor fingido

Las tres comenzaron a reír hasta que el toque de entrada sonó por todo el colegio.

- Bueno, vayámonos ya, solo espero que no expulsen a Inu Yasha – murmuró Aome

- A mi no me gustaría que expulsarán al apuesto joven Sesshoumaru – dijo Saku con estrellitas en los ojos

- Ahh ustedes dos no tienen remedio – murmuró Sango suspirando pesadamente y moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados

- Ahh cálmate – dijeron ambas dirigiéndole miradas furiosas que pronto cambiaron a unas muecas maliciosas

- Si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado, cierta personita decía "Ahh Miroku, Miroku, - dijo Aome fingiendo el tono de soñadora - es tan lindo, me gustaría estar con él por siempre…"

- Ok ya entendí, no hacen falta más detalles – murmuró para la risa de sus dos amigas

El trío de chicas se dirigió al salón de psicología, al parecer habrían 2 maestros nuevos y una de ellas era precisamente la profesora que les daría dicha asignatura. De pronto, Aome se detuvo en seco y horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que su libreta de anotaciones NO venía en sus manos

- OH NO – Saku y Sango la miraron frunciendo el ceño – ¡Mi libreta de poesía! La dejé en los jardines

- Ve, nosotras te excusaremos diciendo que te encuentras un poco mal del estómago, será mejor que pidas un te de manzanilla antes de que entres – le dijo Saku guiñándole un ojo

Aome asintió y se fue corriendo en dirección a los jardines, mientras las otras 2 se dirigían al aula más aburrido y con más colapsos emocionales que la mismísima vida de Hittler.

Rápidamente llegó al dichoso lugar donde había dejado su libreta y se sorprendió al ver quién se encontraba ahí con SU preciada libreta entre sus manos, tan solo viendo la portada, sin hojearla ni nada.

Carraspeó un poco y ese chico ni siquiera se digno a verla.

- Ejem… - volvió a toser para ver si ahora si le hacía caso

- Ya te vi, no es para que hagas tanto ruido y encima de todo, molesto – contestó fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada

- Pedazo de baka… ¿cómo te atreves a decirme tales cosas si ni me conoces? – reclamó indignada – Además, trae aquí eso¡es mío!

Kaiou volteó a mirarla con fastidio presente en sus ojos para después formar una mueca torcida de malicia

- ¿Que es tuyo? No veo donde tenga tu nombre –

¡Ah pero qué irritante muchacho! – pensaba Aome para intentar arrebatarle la libreta a lo cual, Kaiou demostró tener los mismo reflejos que un gato

- ¡He dicho que me la des! – Kaiou se levantó y levantó la libreta, retando a Aome a que la alcanzara, a lo cual, esta sólo atinó a sonrojarse debido a su corta estatura y a la burla que los ojos de Kinomoto presentaban

- Alcánzala si tanto la quieres –

- Agh eres insoportable – dijo mirándolo con rabia

- Je… prefiero ser ALGUIEN insoportable a una patética frustrada sentimentalmente por no podérsele declarar al "Dios" de su grado que ni siquiera la voltea a ver – y tras esto, le dirigió una mirada de triunfo malévolo, Aome sintió que su mundo se le desmoronaba

- ¿Cómo te atreves a leer lo que es ajeno a ti? – reclamó sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían

- No hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que muchas cosas raras como tú piensan de los seres que fingen ser lo que otros anhelan – Aome no aguantó las lágrimas, estaba siendo humillada¡y de qué forma! – Me sorprende que no hayas decidido hacerte porrista para ver si te hablaba para algo más que pedirte los apuntes del día

Ahora si que no lo soportó, lo miró furiosa y su mano derecha fue directo a golpear el rostro de aquel engreído, soberbio y raro pedazo de baka

Con lo que no contó, fue con los reflejos de éste, que le detuvo la mano con una sola antes de que llegara siquiera a rozarle la mejilla

- No vuelvas a atreverte a hacer algo así, no somos iguales niñita tonta, yo estoy muy por arriba de tus tontos poemitas de amor y tus pocas expectativas de vida – apretó con un poco más la mano de Aome, lastimándola un poco a lo cual, ella no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, no le iba a dar el lujo de verla llorar más – Toma esta basura, es increíble que tengas el valor de llamarle poesía a esto

Aome se soltó bruscamente tomando la libreta que Kaiou le ofrecía con una mueca de desprecio, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se paró frente a él y a pesar de querer golpearlo para borrarle esa mueca de satisfacción, tan solo sonrío tristemente

- Es una lástima que seas una porquería por dentro pero está bien, si haciendo sufrir a la gente tienes la satisfacción de calmarte un poco, no te evitaré ese desahogo – Kaiou la miró de mala forma – Podré ser una chiquilla enamoradiza y quizá hasta patética, pero prefiero ser eso a un témpano de hielo que odia a la vida y no sabe vivir sin rencores o resentimientos

- Como te dije, prefiero ser alguien a no ser nada

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al aula con toda la dignidad del mundo, dejando a Kaiou solo con sus pensamientos.

Sonrió satisfecho y se recostó bajo el árbol, definitivamente la escuela iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba y eso, era ya mucho que decir.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta, era el arte de la apariencia.

* * *

Al llegar a un aula vacía, Aome no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

¿Por qué ese chico había sido tan cruel?

¿Por qué ese sentimiento de odio que le profesaban sus ojos le había dolido tanto?

¿Por qué le dolía cada palabra dicha?

Era simple, y lo sabía. Más no tenía el valor de aceptarlo¡era una adolescente!

En esa etapa de la vida se suponía que sólo debía tener tres cosas como prioridad, sus amistades, sus calificaciones y los chicos

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan mal por esas palabras de aquel chico tan malvado?

Otra respuesta sencilla, había albergado la esperanza de que quizá ella podría abrir ese corazón que al parecer se encontraba recubierto por acero, titanio y mil seguros más.

Se quedó lagrimeando por un rato más hasta que decidió volver a clase de psicología, quizá la profesora lograría distraerla.

Y no advirtió en ese momento, que contaba con el factor destino…

* * *

Hamasaki Eiri había observado toda la escena desde el principio, iba a ayudar a Aome, de verdad lo pensó pero algo en la mirada de Kaiou le dio a entender que quizá no era una buena idea.

Jamás había visto tanto odio en una mirada y menos la de un chico de 16 años, le parecía increíble que pudiera mantenerse frío y sereno en un instante y de un momento a otro transformar su mirada a una llena de auténtico resentimiento y crueldad.

Ahora observaba al joven dormir, al parecer, bajo el frondoso árbol de enfrente.

Decidió que quizá sería bueno que interviniera, después de todo era el Jefe del Departamento de Orientación además de que debía advertirle al chico que no podía ir por ahí comportándose como un psicópata maniático asesino, y algo muy en el fondo de su ser, le decía que no estaba del todo equivocado.

Se dirigió hacia él y al verlo sin moverse, decidió sentarse a su lado.

Kaiou estaba más que despierto, desde que había discutido con Aome, sabía que alguien le observaba a lo lejos, y lo había sentido acercarse a metros de distancia.

- Sé que está despierto, alumno Kinomoto – le anunció el profesor pero no abrió los ojos

- ¿A qué viene? –

- Fue muy rudo con la alumna Higurashi, debería de haberlo mandado por un reporte – Kaiou siguió sin inmutarse

- Pero no lo hizo… -

- ¿Y tiene una remota idea de por qué? – ante la aparente indiferencia de Kaiou, prosiguió – No tendría caso, por lo que he visto en usted, es un joven inteligente, astuto y con muchos talentos pero el desperdicio está en que a usted la vida le va y le viene o al menos, lo que tiene aquí en la escuela, no le es suficiente

- Y pensar que pensé que me había librado de la clase de Psicología – dijo irónico

- No estoy jugando joven Kinomoto – por primera vez en el día, Kaiou abrió los ojos para contemplarlo sin malicia o desafío, tan solo aparente superioridad

Eiri se dio cuenta entonces del juego de su alumno, estaba intentando hacerlo salir de sus casillas.

Sonrío complacido, definitivamente ese alumno era el más interesante que jamás esperó encontrar.

- No se crea tan listo, Kinomoto. El hecho de que sea astuto no quiere decir que le gane a la experiencia, ciertamente nunca he tenido un alumno como usted pero ello no quiere decir que no haya sido como uno – Kaiou gruñó por lo bajo – Y no me vea así que no soy muñeco de exhibición

- Entonces no se comporte como uno – Eiri frunció el ceño – Usted como profesor, cree saberlo todo de la vida porque según usted, tiene más experiencia. Ha acertado en que lo que tengo y vivo aquí en la escuela, no es suficiente en lo absoluto pero se equivoca al afirmar que a mí la vida me va y me viene. Quizá haya sido por un tiempo así con su persona, pero no significa que suceda lo mismo conmigo. El hecho de que, según usted, nos pareciéremos en carácter no le hace sabelotodo de lo que pasa por mi mente

- Nunca he dicho que lo sé todo, solo intente asegurarle que puedo comprender lo que le pasa –

- Je… eso es una mentira, las personas solo desean saber los asuntos de otras para juzgar, no para entender o comprender siquiera – dicho esto, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al ojiazul – Y estoy seguro, de que usted no es la excepción

Eiri entrecerró un poco sus ojos, pasando descuidadamente una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco, casi como si estuviera pensando una respuesta

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarle lo contrario? – Kaiou no mostró signo alguno de sorpresa pero tampoco de enojo, tan solo sonrío sarcástico

- Dejar de ser humano – y tras esto se paró para alejarse del sitio

De repente comenzó a sentir que algo se le escapaba de las manos…

* * *

La clase de Psicología transcurría sin ninguna otra novedad más que la escritura jeroglífica que la "profesora" había demostrado al tratar de "plasmar" la genialidad de Freud.

La puerta se abrió y, como todo buen grupo de chismosos, todos los rostros se voltearon hacia ésta.

Aome no podía sentir mayor vergüenza, odiaba cuando eso sucedía.

Llevaba en sus manos el té que había recordado pedir antes de entrar al aula, la libreta que había recuperado y sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas derramadas momentos antes, le daban un toque extra de realismo.

- Disculpe sensei, me sentía mal y fui por un té¿me permite pasar? – fue hasta entonces, que la profesora se giró para darse cuenta de que una alumna había faltado a su clase

- ¿Por qué a ésta hora señorita?

La clase estalló en carcajadas y la profesora, se colocó sus lentes con fondo de botella para observar a Aome y su "lamentable" estado.

- ¿Se siente usted bien? – la clase volvió a reír mientras ella seguía tan distraída como siempre

- No, es por eso que llego apenas, no me sentía bien y fui a tomar una pastilla y a pedir un té – la profesora asintió

- Puede pasar –

Aome se dirigió a su asiento dejándose caer pesadamente sobre éste ante laminada atenta de Sango y Saku

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Saku mientras Sango acercaba más su asiento para poder oír mejor

- Tuve un desagradable encuentro con cierto chico que no está presente – dijo suspirando cansinamente

- ¿Con el joven Kaiou? – preguntó Sango sorprendida

- Ja, podrías confundirlo mejor con un salvaje, y creo que éstos tendrían modales al menos – Saku la miró con curiosidad

- ¿Exactamente cuál fue el altercado? – Aome frunció la nariz en forma de molestia – Digo, para que vengas así debió ser algo muy malo

- Lo fue, pero no tiene importancia, con tal de que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra o una de sus desagradables miradas, todo está bien – comenzó a beber de su té mientras Saku sonreía

- A mí me pareció un chico interesante… - Aome derramó lo que se encontraba por beber mientras Sango comenzaba a reír y todo el salón le siguió mientras Saku la miraba apenada y Aome tan sólo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara por completo

En efecto, ese día había sido entera y exclusivamente del asco…

Mientras tanto, en el aula de usos múltiples, cierto joven de cabellera azabache se encontraba hablando por teléfono…

- No puedo salir de aquí por el momento… díganle que el intercambio se realizará esta noche… no, solo será entre él y yo… si, tiene mi palabra… un millón de dólares por cada paquete… no, así ha sido desde siempre… bien, lo discutiré esta noche y si no, ordénale a todos los miembros que preparen el plan B… si… bien, llegaré a las 9 – y tras esto colgó el teléfono

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien le había seguido el ritmo… y con ello, la idea de lo que sucedía

Kaiou sonrió abiertamente, en verdad su aburrimiento se iba a desvanecer con el asunto de esa noche; interiormente pedía que se retractaran, después de todo, un poco de derramamiento de sangre para desahogar corajes nunca estaba de más…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

Lo sé, no tengo perdón… tarde meses en subir el segundo capítulo u.u pediría millones de disculpas pero prefiero solo pedir una que es completamente sincera, he sido muy irresponsable al dejar así la mayoría de mis fics y se merecen algo más que este capi, no puedo prometer que mejorará porque en este momento ni yo misma lo sé.

Han sido muy comprensivas conmigo y eso es algo que no sé como agradecer u.u

Pasaré a responder sus reviews:

**Watty:** Hola! Pues concuerdo contigo de que en la sección en español, no hay muchos fics de la pareja de NarakuxKagome, y sólo puedo decir que me decidí por esta pareja porque villano o no, Naraku es encantador xD, perdona la tardanza pero espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos

**Kagome-artemis**: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la pareja como la trama y espero poder desarrollarla como la tenía en mente desde un principio, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y perdona mi demora. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

**A-grench:** Amigaaaa! Tu más que nadie sabe como andaba de quejumbrosa porque no podía continuar nada u.u, espero no esté decepcionando las expectativas que tenías del fic u.u pero de todas formas, espero charlar contigo pronto n.n. Besos!

**Sarah Artemisa:** Hola! Jajaja claro que no! Jamás podría pensar algo así, al contrario, me agrada mucho que siempre me dejes review en las incursiones de Inu que hago xD. Pues si, es un NarakuxKagome, el segundo que hago o.o Pues ya entré al colegio desde esa fecha, y te digo algo? Estuvo del nabo, odio a todos mis profesores excepto a la de filosofía y al de historia, todos los demás son unos ineptos u.ú y lo peor es que no entró ningún chico tipo Sessh, me kede con las ganas de uno TOT, pero bueno, Naraku, mmm, si le kitas las cositas raras que le salen y olvidas el hecho de que es un conjunto de demonios, es encantador así sea malo Xd Espero te haya gustado el capi, o en todo caso, que aún sigas por ahí. Besos.

**Hillary Hiwatari:** Hola! Perdóname la tardanza tan extrema TOT, no era mi intención dejarte esperando tanto u.u, espero no esté defraudando tus expectativas y si es así, discúlpame de nuevo TOT, prometí muchas cosas que no cumplí y me averguenzo como no tienes idea de ello u.u Aun así, espero sigas por ahí y que este capi te haya gustado, gracias por tu review. Besos

**Banesusa:** Hola! Bueno, me alegra saber que eres paciente pero esta vez, creo que si me pasé verdad? u.uU Aun asi, espero el fic te siga gustando o que sigas por ahí leyendo, "Ironía" no tarda en ser actualizada y "La mejor de las venganzas", estoy en ello aún u.u. No me gustaría decepcionarte y supongo que es empalagoso andar pidiendo disculpas a cada rato, asi que solo podría decir, lo siento de verdad u.u Gracias por tu review y apoyo n.n Besos

**Andrea:** Ya me tardé más de la cuenta u.uU Espero sigas por ahí, de todas formas, gracias por tu review n.n Besos.

**Alba:** Hola! Etto… me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, "Ironía" pronto estará listo y pues me gustaría mucho saber qué te ha parecido este capi n.n Espero estar siguiendo bien mi estilo y que no comience a ser aburrido o pesado u.u Igual espero tu comentario, gracias por todo. Besos

**Naoko Nayamira:** Hola! Me tarde u.u perdón… y concuerdo contigo, sería muy interesante saber qué pasaría si eso sucediera, no sé… creo que sería un tipo de amor obsesivo xD. En cuanto a Sessh-kun, mi adorado youkai NO tiene novia, está solito pero ya ves lo que la perrikikyo hace ¬¬ en el siguiente capi explicaré qué paso ahí pero repito, NO tiene novia xD y pues no, no se fijará en Aome, digamos que a mi lindo Sessh, asuntos de adolescentes no le interesan xD Gracias por tu review, nos vemos en la próxima. Besos n.n

Me despido, y espero que el siguiente capítulo de Ironía esté este fin de semana. Esperaré sus opiniones con gusto n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Encuentros planeados

**Disclaimer.- No poseo ningún personaje de Inu Yasha.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Señales de Amor **

****

****

**Capítulo III **

****

****

**Encuentros planeados**

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

La noche transcurría sin molestias como lo era tanto la sirena de una patrulla como la de una ambulancia. Naraku se encontraba mirando la carretera vacía que debía atraer hacia ellos a sus primeros clientes, aunque probablemente el primero que llegase fuera su padre.

- Naraku¿qué haremos si se niegan? – le preguntó Kagura, su asistente.

- Dile a cinco de nuestros hombres que se coloquen en puntos estratégicos para desarmarlos en caso de que sea necesario – indicó.

- Como ordene.

- Naraku¿en serio crees que con cinco hombres podrás detener a su docena de vasallos?

- Bankotsu, eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero ya que te preocupa tanto¿por qué no tú y otros cuatro de tus amigos hacen algo útil y suben?

- Da igual – dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta para llamar a sus amigos.

Naraku sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que descansaba en la bolsa de su pantalón junto con su encendedor, y lo prendió. Ése era uno de los vicios a los que les había encontrado gracia para practicar muy de vez en cuando.

A lo lejos alcanzó a divisar las hummer negras que pertenecían a su padre. Apagó el cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el hombre saliese.

- Veo que tienes todo listo y en perfectas condiciones – señaló su padre, mirando de buen agrado el lugar –. Oscuro y callado, muy típico de ti.

- Falta poco menos de cinco minutos para que estén aquí.

- ¿No hay ningún detalle que quede suelto?

- Ninguno.

- Bien, cambiando de tema ¿qué tal la escuela?

- No será difícil corromperla, sólo tengo una pequeña molestia de la que ya me encargaré después…

El hombre mayor sonrió con malicia y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Nunca llegaré a entender realmente por qué tienes tantas ganas de continuar con el negocio de nuestra familia – confesó.

Naraku se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú no me detienes.

- Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero ya están por llegar…

- De acuerdo, quédate aquí – le indicó Kaiou.

Pocos segundos después, aparecían las camionetas de los compradores de ese día. Inu Taisho, como conocían al imponente hombre de mirada severa y altura considerable, salió de su limusina desprendiendo elegancia con sus movimientos.

- Oishi – saludó el peliplateado –. Supongo que tú debes ser Naraku, su hijo y con quien haré el negocio.

Naraku sonrió.

- En esa camioneta están cien paquetes de la mejor droga para los consumidores caros. Cada uno vale un millón de dólares y contiene doscientos cincuenta kilogramos de la droga, en realidad dudo mucho que alguien más se arriesgue a proveerte de ella tan abiertamente – aseguró sin despegar su mirada de la ambarina del hombre frente a él.

- Eso es muy cierto, pero ¿qué certeza tengo de que la calidad es tal y como la describes?

- Tú no tienes tiempo para abrir cada paquete y yo tampoco, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que comprarla…

- Y sabes que pelearemos por ese territorio¿verdad?

- Era algo con lo que ya contaba y no me resulta un problema en lo absoluto.

Inu Taisho alzó las cejas con evidente sorpresa y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Novecientos mil dólares cada paquete – disputó.

- Un millón o no hay trato – apuntó el pelinegro.

Inu Taisho tomó su mentón con la mano en medio de un gesto pensativo y finalmente se echó a reír, divertido.

- Es una pena que esto tenga que terminar así…

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar por todos lados. Naraku reaccionó a tiempo para sacar su arma y dispararle a los guardaespaldas del peliplateado antes de que éstos lo mataran. Se refugió detrás de su convertible negro y continuaron el tiroteo.

- ¡Nos tendieron una trampa! – le dijo Bankotsu al llegar a su lado, mientras cargaba su arma –. Solamente quedamos Kagura, tú, tu padre y yo.

- Maldición – dijo, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente –. No podemos dejar que se lleven la maldita camioneta, tendrás que cubrirme.

Bankotsu asintió y se preparó para ayudar a su jefe. Inu Taisho ya había subido a su limusina sin ningún rasguño, y sus demás hombres se habían quedado para reclamar tanto el territorio como la mercancía.

Naraku salió rápidamente de su escondite para alcanzar la camioneta y Bankotsu le cubrió lo suficiente para dejarlo unos metros más cerca de la hummer, pero a Naraku le distrajo el grito proveniente de su padre.

- ¡Oishi! – gritó, distrayéndose por una fracción de segundo que le provocó la perforación de su mano derecha, ocasionando que soltara su arma.

- ¡Ríndanse o también lo mataremos a él! – exclamó uno de los contrarios.

Bankotsu y Kagura dejaron sus armas y se levantaron con las manos en alto. Naraku veía con ira la forma en que era vencido y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de los vencedores.

- Hemos matado al padre del chico¿quiere que hagamos lo mismo con él?

Naraku les echó un vistazo a sus ayudantes y les indicó con la mirada el hueco descubierto del lugar donde se encontraban. Éstos asintieron y en un instante, se vio rodando por el suelo para esquivar las balas mientras los otros dos tomaban sus armas y se escondían. Naraku llegó a su lado y se arriesgaron a tomar el último segundo para echarse a correr sin mirar atrás.

Naraku sintió un dolor intenso en su brazo izquierdo: Una bala le había alcanzado el brazo, pero no se detuvo en su carrera y continuó.

- Separémonos, mañana nos veremos en el departamento que era de mi madre – les gritó.

Los tres dividieron sus caminos para salvarse y no fue hasta quince minutos después que Naraku se detuvo. Había comenzado a llover y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba, su padre estaba muerto y más de la mitad de su equipo había corrido el mismo destino.

- ¡Me lleva el demonio! – exclamó, golpeando la pared de la calle donde se encontraba.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y sonrió perversamente.

Todos sus planes se los había tragado el infierno…

No fue consciente de nada más, porque se desmayó instantes después. Aunque creyó ver a alguien enfrente de él antes de que cayese en la inconsciencia…

La madrugada pasó sin mayores complicaciones para Eiri, ya había dado su explicación de su repentina desaparición del lugar de los hechos y ahora se encontraba arreglándose para ir a su trabajo.

El chico herido que había encontrado bajo la lluvia, dormía en su cama.

Se acercó a tomar su temperatura y suspiró se cercioró de que ya no tenía más fiebre. Había tenido que llamar a su mejor amigo para que pudiese quitarle la bala que estaba en su brazo y ni qué decir del problema al que se enfrentaría cuando el chico despertase. Ya le quedaba lo suficientemente claro que ese estudiante no era precisamente uno con una vida como la de cualquier otro…

Pero, a pesar de eso, el chico mantenía una curiosa posición para dormir. No estaba encogido ni completamente relajado, había supuesto que sería a causa del dolor, pero la idea fue desechada cuando le aplicaron la medicina que le relajaría. Su expresión facial tampoco estaba muy tranquila, era como si el chico estuviese en constante atención a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo se mantuviese muy ajeno a lo que sucediese, casi como si se protegiese…

Quitó un par de mechones de la frente de éste y sonrió.

- Pase lo que pase, te ayudaré – le prometió.

Tomó su portafolio y las llaves de su auto. Probablemente cuando regresase de su trabajo, el chico no estaría ahí; sin embargo, regresaría.

- Tendrá que hablar con el único testigo tarde o temprano – se dijo, mientras manejaba rumbo a la escuela.

Naraku despertó de golpe al sentir que estaba demasiado cómodo, pero el dolor en sus músculos lastimados muy pronto le hizo desistir de su intento por ver dónde se encontraba.

La cárcel definitivamente no era, ni alguno de sus departamentos ni mucho menos. Tenía una venda en su mano y otra en su brazo, tenía una pijama puesta y que le quedaba grande, así que ¿dónde rayos estaba? Al voltear a la mesita de noche, se topó con la bandeja del desayuno y una nota que tomó rápidamente:

_"Estás en mi casa, no te esfuerces demasiado porque has perdido mucha sangre y podrías provocarte una hemorragia si no te cuidas. Yo estaré de regreso cuando terminen las clases, espero que no te vayas. _

_Eiri." _

- Con que el profesor la hará de mi cómplice – se dijo.

No es que quisiese seguir órdenes, pero seguramente Inu Taisho todavía estaría buscándole. Por otro lado, debía reunirse con sus camaradas y, definitivamente, no podía llegar con ellos en pijama. Así que tendría que esperar a que Eiri se apareciese para que le diese ropa y así pudiera ir a realizar el plan b.

Por tanto, por ahora, no podía hacer más que tratar de recuperarse lo más que pudiera, porque ya tenía trazada la venganza…

**-:-x-:- **

- Es extraño que Kaiou no se haya presentado a clases – dijo Sango, con una mano en la cintura.

- ¿Ah sí? Por mí, mejor – espetó Aome.

- No digas eso, Aome, ojalá que no tenga nada malo.

- Saku, las alimañas como él son casi inmortales, simplemente ni se desaparecen ni se mueren – aseveró Aome.

Sango y Saku negaron en señal de desaprobación.

Aome estaba extrañamente molesta porque el pelinegro no había hecho su aparición ese día. Ella ya había planeado con lujo de detalles la mejor forma de cobrarse la humillación de la que había sido presa la vez anterior, y ahora ese tonto salía con que no llegaba a la escuela.

- ¿Supieron lo que ocurrió ayer? – les preguntó una chica llamada Ukyo.

- No¿qué pasó? – inquirió Sango.

- Hubo una pelea entre narcotraficantes, encontraron a varias personas muertas y nadie se explica a ciencia cierta qué pasó – informó la chica –. ¿No les parece extraño que precisamente Kaiou falte hoy?

- Ukyo, cuidado con lo que hablas – advirtió Saku –, podrías meterte en graves problemas.

- Yo sólo decía…

- Pues para la próxima piensa antes de hablar – replicó Aome, poniéndose de pie.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa tonta a insinuar que ese… holgazán bueno para nada podría ser un narcotraficante? Simplemente era ridículo.

- Señorita Higurashi.

- Profesor Eiri – saludó la chica.

- Buenos días. Higurashi, quería pedirte un favor.

- Dígame, profesor Eiri.

- ¿Podrías decirme las tareas que les han dejado hoy?

- Por supuesto, pero ¿para qué lo quiere?

- Preferiría que olvidaras esa pregunta, Higurashi.

Aome se desconcertó ante la actitud del profesor, pero no dijo más y sólo le apuntó los deberes del día.

- Gracias, Higurashi, nos vemos mañana – se despidió.

Aome lo observó alejarse tan tranquilamente como siempre y de pronto se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si el profesor sabía algo de Kaiou…

- Qué tonta, claro que no… Kaiou no parece simpatizar con nadie.

Mientras tanto, Naraku ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien para levantarse. Lo primero que había hecho fue tomar una ducha. Eiri le había dejado otra pijama sobre la cama y a él le desagradaba bastante el estar así, no le importó el dolor que le provocó el agua, o cuando menos se lo aguantaba.

Al salir de la ducha, se cambió como pudo y volvió a acostarse sobre la cama, ya sin las sábanas que dobló y dejó en un rincón de la cama. Curiosamente, pese a que era un narcotraficante, le tenía aversión a la suciedad, el polvo y cualquier otra mugre.

Había visto la TV por casi todo el día e incluso tomó otra siesta reparadora, hasta que finalmente se paró de golpe al oír la puerta abriéndose.

Eiri dejó el portafolio sobre el sofá al igual que el saco y comenzó a quitarse la corbata en medio de su camino a su habitación. Sonrió al ver quién se encontraba ahí.

- Pensé que te habrías ido ya – le dijo al chico que lo miraba con ojo crítico.

- ¿En pijama? – dijo el otro chico, con la ceja alzada.

Eiri rió, divertido, y dejó caer la corbata sobre la cama.

- Al menos despertaste de buen humor luego de tremendas heridas y veo que ya estás mejor.

Kaiou apartó la mirada en lo que el profesor terminaba de cambiarse.

- ¿No piensas preguntar nada? – inquirió el pelinegro.

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia por el momento. Algo debemos hacer con la cuestión de la ropa, pero me imagino que será un problema el conseguírtela¿cierto?

- Te jugarías la vida.

- Eso sí es un verdadero problema. ¿No hay nadie que pueda hacer algo?

- Dame tu teléfono.

Eiri sonrió y fue por el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Iré a dejar esto en la lavadora – le dijo, llevándose las sábanas de su cama.

Kaiou marcó rápidamente el número de Kagura.

- No podré llegar con ustedes, necesito que me mandes algo de ropa a… - apartó el teléfono un poco y cubrió el parlante –. ¿Qué dirección es esta?

- Avenida Sakurasou, número 325 – respondió Eiri al regresar a la habitación.

- Bien, avenida Sakurasou, número 325... si puedes, trae al otro contigo. Nos iremos desde aquí.

Dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

- Así que después de todo sí te irás.

- No es que entre mis planes esté el quedarme con usted, además no es mi tipo.

Eiri rió de buena gana y pasó una mano por su cabello.

- Como sea¿quieres comer?

Naraku podría denegar fácilmente la oferta, pero Kaiou era humano y también tenía hambre. Además, el profesor cocinaba bien, así que no tenía mayores motivos para decir que no…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

_Ok, ok, yo sé que no tengo perdón. Tantos meses sin actualizar… sin embargo, todo este tiempo que me he mantenido fuera, me ha servido para replantearme muchas cosas que debía resolver antes de continuar con todas mis historias. Estoy de vuelta y me seguirán viendo por mucho tiempo más. _

_Gracias por todos sus ánimos y por seguir ahí, apurándome a regresar, sin ello no sé cuánto más habría permanecido dormida. _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Naomi Eiri. _


	4. Miedo

**Disclaimer.- No poseo ningún personaje de Inu Yasha.**

* * *

****

**Señales de Amor**

**Capítulo IV**

**Miedo**

****

* * *

****

- Es una bonita casa – comentó Kagura luego de entrar, junto con Bankotsu, a casa del profesor –. ¿Cómo es que alguien como usted se puede hacer amigo de mi jefe?

Eiri sonrió y Naraku bufó.

- No es que él precisamente me considere su amigo – respondió el profesor, sonriendo.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y se acercó a tenderle a su jefe una pequeña maleta. Kaiou la tomó y se encerró en la habitación donde horas antes había estado.

- Aún no está recuperado del todo, perdió mucha sangre debido a la herida de su mano derecha y del hombro, así que no dejen que se esfuerce en sobremanera o tal vez no salga vivo – les advirtió el castaño a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Podemos saber el motivo por el que lo ayudas y te preocupas tanto por él además de que no haces preguntas? – preguntó Bankotsu.

- Soy un profesor y mi misión es tratar de ayudar a todos los jóvenes que pueda, en este caso… definitivamente ningún método convencional podría servir, así que estoy improvisando.

Kagura se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta y no dijo más, pero Bankotsu no estaba convencido del todo; sin embargo, tampoco preguntó otra cosa.

- Vámonos – le dijo Naraku a sus subordinados luego de salir, ya cambiado.

Éstos asintieron y se marcharon, no obstante, Eiri tomó a Naraku de la muñeca izquierda y éste se detuvo.

- Espero que mañana vuelvas al colegio – fue lo único que le dijo para después soltarlo.

Naraku se fue sin darle respuesta alguna.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? – preguntó Kagura, mientras Bankotsu conducía la hummer negra que había tomado de la colección de autos que el padre de Kaiou tenía bien escondidos.

- Primero que nada, conseguir un maldito lugar donde podamos estar sin que nos encuentren. Después debo ir a hablar con Matsumoto – aseveró Naraku.

- ¿Con ése hombre? No creo que sea buena idea, tal vez ya se ha unido con el maldito de Inu Taisho – replicó Kagura.

- Lo dudo – dijo Bankotsu desde su asiento, mirándolos por el retrovisor –. Es enemigo acérrimo de ése clan.

- Y también del nuestro – señaló Kagura.

- La diferencia es que nosotros no matamos a su esposa – murmuró Naraku.

Sólo entonces Kagura dejó de replicar.

**-:-:-**

Aome se encontraba haciendo la tarea de matemáticas que le habían dejado ese día. Estaba atorada con un problema al que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, y, encima de todo, había algo pasándole por la mente una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué tanto sabemos en realidad de Kaoiu Kinomoto?

Suspiró y se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla. Apenas había llegado hacía unas semanas, pero el chico no parecía congeniar con absolutamente nadie, y siempre que lo veía, estaba solo. Era verdad que todas las chicas lo veían con fascinación, pero realmente ninguna se acercaba lo suficiente a él como para intentar algo. Era como si todo el mundo lo notara, pero al mismo tiempo quisieran no verse involucrados con él.

Esa actitud le recordó un poco a la que tenían los habitantes de un mundo con respecto a la gente con ojos rojos; lo había visto en un manga que Sango le había prestado.

- ¿Quién será él?

Sí, Aome quería saber muchas cosas que giraban en torno a ese chico. Aunque se sintiese enfadada por su carácter arrogante y sarcástico, incluso si éste le había hecho pasar malos ratos, ella sabía que el chico no estaba bien. Ninguna persona que está sola, sin un solo amigo alrededor, podía estar bien…

- ¡Y no entiendo esto!

Enfadada, se puso de pie y tomó sus llaves. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

A ella siempre le había gustado caminar y contar sus pasos en algunos momentos. La hacía tranquilizarse y poder distraerse de las cosas que le aquejaban. Ya había pasado una hora así, y hasta un helado se había comprado. De mejor humor, encaminó sus pasos de regreso a su casa, pero hubo algo en particular que le llamó la atención…

- Ése es…

Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos chocolate se cruzaron con una mirada de rojo óxido, pero no pudo saber más, porque el auto en el que estaban, se alejó cuando cambió la señal…

- Kaiou…

Aome había podido ver algunos rasguños en el rostro del chico. No pudo ver bien a la persona con la que iba en el auto, pero definitivamente pudo notar que el chico de veras tenía problemas.

¿Alguien más sabría de eso? A su mente, acudió la imagen del profesor Eiri. Lo había notado, el profesor solía dedicarle alguna mirada a Kaiou cuando estaban en clase, pero éste parecía ignorarlo por completo. ¿Sería porque buscaba ayudarlo y Kaiou se rehusaba? Y si era así ¿por qué?

Aome sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, demasiadas conjeturas y pocas pruebas a la mano…

- Mañana hablaré con Kaiou – se dijo, decidida –, a menos que no vaya… ¡Pero si es así, entonces hablaré con el profesor Eiri!

Sin querer, Aome había levantado las miradas de la gente. Un poco apenada, se apresuró a llegar a su casa. Todavía tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero la tarea no se hacía sola…

**-:-:-**

Bankotsu había logrado conseguir un buen lugar para que los tres pudieran quedarse y no ser descubiertos gracias a que en ese auto estaban la mayor parte de identificaciones falsas y demás. Ahora, los dos se dirigían con Matsumoto, en tanto Kagura se quedaba para tratar de contactar a algunos nuevos aliados.

- ¿Por dónde ahora? – le preguntó Bankotsu.

- Vuelta a la derecha.

Entre un montón de calles estrechas y que se asemejaban a un laberinto, pudieron dar con una especie de bodega, ni muy grande ni tan pequeña. Pero Naraku sabía que ahí dentro, en caso de que algún policía llegase, ellos podían cubrir todo perfectamente y jamás se enterarían de que en ése lugar albergaba algo de la mejor droga de Japón. Según sabía, ni siquiera los perros policía podían detectarla, porque tenía regada una especie de sustancia nueva que, de hecho, provocaba una mayor alucinación en el consumidor…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el guardia de la entrada, cuando ambos se detuvieron y bajaron del auto.

- Naraku, él es mi ayudante, Bankotsu.

El guardia se lo comunicó a otro con un susurro, y éste se marchó al interior del lugar. Volvió pocos momentos después.

- Adelante – dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

Al entrar, los otros guardias les revisaron luego de que Bankotsu dejara su arma a regañadientes. Matsumoto no tardó en aparecerse, seguido de dos de sus guardaespaldas, quienes quedaron atrás cuando éste hizo un ademán.

- Nara-chan – dijo con burla el hombre –, pensé que estarías muerto. Es una alegría ver que no corriste la misma suerte que tu padre. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- He venido a proponerte un trato – dijo, haciendo caso omiso al tono de éste.

Matsumoto, visiblemente sorprendido, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, malicioso.

- ¿Qué hay que tú puedas ofrecerme? – preguntó –. Según sé, quien mató a tu padre y a la mayoría de tus empleados, se adueñó de todo lo que era de ustedes.

- Cosas que puedo tener de vuelta – replicó –. En el momento en que los recupere, tú ganarás a Inu Taisho y un par de regalos más para hacer con ellos lo que te plazca.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo le harás para recuperar lo que perdiste? Digo, no puedo aceptar un trato si no sé qué papel jugaré en todo esto.

- La primera parte corre por mi cuenta – empezó Kaiou –, pero necesitaré a tus hombres para cuando me infiltre en la guarida de Inu Taisho y recupere todo lo que es mío. Después de eso, lo tendrás a él y a sus dos hijos.

- No dudo que si te lo propones, lo lograrás – Kaiou sonrió –, mas suena demasiado sencillo. Eso es algo que yo pude haber hecho desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Y que no has logrado porque nadie sabe dónde está su guarida.

- Exactamente¿por qué crees que tú lo vas a lograr? Ni siquiera tu padre pudo.

- Porque yo sé cómo lograr que venga primero a mí.

- ¿Secuestrar a sus hijos¡Demasiado simple! Yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera posible.

- Es posible. Ese maldito no sabe que sigo vivo, ni mucho menos que asisto a la misma escuela que sus dos mocosos, y aunque lo supiera, no seré yo quien los tome desprevenidos…

- Oh, un cómplice. La idea suena justa…

Takashi Matsumoto frunció el ceño, de forma pensativa, y al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió: - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Máximo dos semanas – respondió Naraku.

- Entonces es un trato – murmuró Takashi, tendiéndole la mano.

Naraku la miró un par de segundos y después la tomó.

- Tu padre te enseñó bien, Nara-chan. Me temo que estaré a gusto haciendo negocios contigo.

Naraku se dio media vuelta y Bankotsu tomó el celular que uno de los guardias de Matsumoto le tendió, y luego, su arma. Después, ambos salieron del lugar…

- Entonces¿de verdad volverás a la escuela? – le preguntó Bankotsu, mientras conducía de vuelta a donde habían dejado a Kagura.

- ¿Ves que tenga otra opción?

- Pero con el profesor ahí cerca…

- ¿Por qué crees que necesitaré que alguien más los lleve hacia mí?

- ¿Y quién se supone que será?

- Alguien – se limitó a responder Kaiou.

Mientras Bankotsu y Kagura cenaban, él se encontraba bañándose. Su brazo le dolía incluso si lo movía muy poco, ya se había limpiado las heridas del brazo y de su mano, y ahora dejaba que poco a poco el agua le recorriera por completo. Pensaba¿Cómo haría que Higurashi le llevase al par de hermanos?

Por lo que sabía, la chica estaba enamorada de uno de ellos, pero eso no sería suficiente. Necesitaría planear muy bien las cosas tanto para que Higurashi no se diera cuenta de sus planes, como tampoco lo notase el profesor Eiri. Y ni hablar de que al mismo tiempo tenía que hacer que los hermanos no se percataran mucho de su presencia.

- Pero dos semanas son más que suficiente.

Esa noche pudo dormir bien.

**-:-:-**

- Aome¿ya viste cómo luce Kaiou-kun hoy? – le preguntó Sango en un susurro.

Nadie paraba de comentar eso. El chico se veía todavía lastimado, y tenía la mano derecha totalmente vendada…

Lo malo es que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle qué le había sucedido para estar así…

Entonces, el profesor Eiri entró al salón, y Aome no perdió de vista la expresión de alivio que surgió de su rostro luego de ver a Kaiou sentado en su lugar. El profesor le hizo una seña a ella y con un pequeño "gracias", le devolvió las libretas que le había prestado.

Ahora estaba segura de que el profesor sabía algo.

- Kinomoto – llamó el profesor antes de salir –, quiero verte en mi oficina a la hora de tu descanso.

Kaiou no dijo nada, y el profesor no insistió. Parecía un "sí" en medio de la nula conversación.

Aome lo había intentado arduamente, pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su compañero. Y, como siempre, éste parecía ignorarla; sin embargo, por esta vez ella no se sentía ofendida. Entendía el motivo en esta ocasión. No debía ser cómodo tener la mirada de todo el mundo puesta sobre ti después de un mal rato…

¿Sería así siempre?

Devolvió su mirada a sus notas, tenía que aguantarse la curiosidad. Por más que el chico fuera insoportable, al menos merecía un poco de respeto por esa situación…

- Adelántense, las veo en un segundo – les dijo, luego de que todos los compañeros de clase, excepto Kaiou, se habían marchado.

Ellas la miraron, no muy convencidas, pero no dijeron más y salieron. Sólo entonces, ella tomó sus cosas y se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no tenía nada qué perder…

- Kaiou-san – le llamó, cuando las clases terminaron e inició el primer descanso –, toma.

Le tendió las libretas de las materias que no les habían dejado tarea hasta ahora, pero él no dijo nada, y tampoco las tomó.

- No las necesito – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué dices? Si te atrasas no saldrás bien y… – Aome abrió los ojos al notar que las libretas de Kaiou estaba totalmente vacías –. ¡Oye! Entiendo que la estés pasando mal, pero ¿por qué diablos no tomaste ninguna nota?

Tomó las libretas y las revisó. Estaban en blanco…

- ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido aquí? – exigió saber, con la ceja arqueada –. Cuando los profesores se den cuenta, vas a estar en serios problemas.

- No es algo de tu incumbencia – murmuró, pasando de largo de la chica.

Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo para evitar que se marchara, no obstante, la mueca de dolor de Kaiou y la calidez húmeda que sintió, le hizo soltarlo. Levantó su mano, y horrorizada vio que estaba manchada de sangre…

- Tonta – le dijo Kaiou, tocándose ligeramente el brazo con la mano derecha, pero desistió muy pronto de su intento.

- ¡Estás sangrando! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería – dijo, alarmada, no sabiendo cómo agarrarlo. ¿Qué tal si tenía otras heridas de más gravedad? –. ¡Iré por el profesor Eiri!

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – le espetó Kaiou. La venda de su mano también comenzaba a sangrar –. Ahora, haznos un favor a los dos y muévete.

- Pe-pero…

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡No! – replicó Aome, con lágrimas en los ojos –. Aunque seas grosero y muy prepotente, sigues siendo un ser humano que necesita ayuda. ¡No seas necio! Esto puede ponerse grave si no te atiendes.

Kaiou se quedó quieto. ¿Un ser humano? Su mente procesaba las palabras de forma acelerada, una y otra vez, pero poco a poco iban perdiendo sentido y la visión empezaba a nublársele. Trató de mantenerse de pie, pero se le hacía terriblemente difícil, y en sólo un segundo, el mundo se volvió oscuridad…

- ¡Kaiou! – chilló Aome, agarrándolo entre sus brazos antes de que se impactase contra el piso. Pero el peso fue mayor, y terminó en el suelo, sin dejar de sostenerlo en brazos.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de sus dos amigas.

- ¡Aome¿Qué pasó? – exclamó Sango, al ver las manchas de sangre en el uniforme de Aome y la forma en que Kaiou permanecía entre sus brazos.

Saku se apresuró a llegar a ella.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería¡Llamen al profesor Eiri!

Saku no tardó en ir corriendo a llamar al profesor. Aome sentía tanto terror, podía sentir la sangre que continuaba emanando de las heridas del joven entre sus brazos.

- Kami-sama, por favor, sálvalo…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Gomen, gomen… salí de vakaciones hace un mes, pero estaba por otros rumbos donde kasi no hay Internet. El kaso es ke esta historia ya está kasi terminada en mi libreta, sólo me falta transkribirlo, eskribir el final y listo…  
__Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad siempre me alegran mucho n.n  
__Y esta vez, qué tan pronto nos veremos dependiendo de sus reviews!_

_Besos,  
__Naomi Eiri._

_PD.- Si a alguien le interesa el shonen ai (y/o el yaoi) y la JMusic, hice un foro de esto, próximamente haremos un juego de rol de Gravitation. La dirección es (unan espacios): **yaoidays . foro . st**_


End file.
